


《青焰》36

by Erdong



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdong/pseuds/Erdong





	《青焰》36

罗望舒不但让周焰变得很糟糕，也让他的房间变得很糟糕。两人做爱就像打仗一样，遍地狼藉。更不用说彼此身上，汗水，津液和精液。  
周焰射过一次后，就不像开始攻击性那么强，开始有技巧和节奏地干他。  
罗望舒被按趴在洗手台上，被从后面插进来时，不自觉地踮起脚，被周焰控着胯拉回来，按在滚烫的性器上。  
这个姿势和位置，罗望舒抬头就能看到镜子里被周焰操干的自己，低下头又能看到洗手台上摆着周焰的生活用品，皂角，牙刷，剃须刀。这些东西太私密了，强烈地提示着他正在周焰的领域里，跟他做爱。  
周焰捏着罗望舒的下巴，让他抬头看镜子里被干得很狼狈的那张脸，眼角发红带着泪痕，嘴唇被亲肿了。表情是浪荡的，身体是淫荡的，皮肤是粉红的，舌尖是艳红的。  
罗望舒受不了刺激，有点违抗地要逃，但他挣脱不了周焰的手。反手去推又很快摸到周焰坚硬的腹肌，顿时忘了抵抗，被周焰捏着手腕拷在身后，腰软下去屁股翘起来地被插。  
缺少了一只手臂让他无法保持平衡，于是白皙的手掌撑在镜子上，很快将镜子氤氲出一层白雾的轮廓。没有多久，身体颠簸得连镜子也撑不住，周焰抬手覆上他的，与他十指相交，将他的手牢固地扣在镜子上，更加凶猛地摆胯。  
罗望舒被干得射出来。也许快感太激烈，或是心情太激动，射精的力道很足，射了两三股，弄脏了周焰的牙刷。  
感觉到穴内挤压蠕动的内壁，周焰埋在他身体里喘息片刻，从流水台上取出牙刷放到罗望舒面前。  
“这么霸道？”牙刷上的精液往下滴。  
牙刷和精液的组合太色情，罗望舒被他问得眼眶发红，神情很有点可怜地望向周焰。  
但今晚他是发情期，表情越带讨饶的意味，越是讨不到饶。  
“我不是故意的……嗯……”被周焰狠狠顶了一下，他差点碰到牙刷。  
周焰手伸到他两腿间，揉搓几把他半软半硬刚射精的阴茎，让他转过身来，抱他坐到洗手台上，分开他的双腿从正面插了进去。  
罗望舒浑身酥软，根本没有力气，被抱坐在流水台上干，身体就摇摇欲坠，只能要哭不哭地抱着周焰的脖子，继续说些好话。  
好话说尽，周焰依旧毫不心慈手软。他反手抱着罗望舒，虎口掐着他的脖子，迫使他低头下来亲眼看自己被插的样子。  
罗望舒一脸被侵犯的样子，却又忍不住去看。周焰粗大的性器持续进入他的身体，被磨得发红，上面有一层淫甜的水光，不难想象他后面有多湿润。  
他被周焰抱着做爱，又被迫掐着脖子低头看自己怎么被插，本身就在发情的罗望舒哪里受得了。他身体颤抖着，刚射过的性器很快再次变得坚硬，身体好像在不自觉地发生变化，像要彻底为周焰打开一样。  
神经中枢的快感层层叠加，罗望舒几乎失去所有意志力，他躁动的信息素在周焰强悍的费洛蒙中被抚平了，身体也得到最大的开发和满足，他勾着周焰的脖子，小声呻吟。  
这么长时间，高强度的性爱，他的嗓子已经喑哑得不像话，沙哑又甜美。  
周焰将他从洗手台抱下来，拖着他的臀转身，将他抵在浴室的瓷砖上，压着他不断拱动，抱着他做爱。  
这样上不着天，下不着地，全身心都交给周焰的感觉让罗望舒痴迷，也加重了他的快感。  
在某个节点时，他双腿紧紧攀住周焰的腰，双手扒住周焰的肩膀，受不了地一阵阵颤抖。  
见他抱得这么紧，周焰故意完全放开他，仍旧是干他。罗望舒没什么力气，全凭情欲而四肢紧张，周焰一放手，他更是全身悬空挂在周焰身上被他插。  
罗望舒呻吟着要下来，刚掉下去一条腿，周焰就扛着他另一条腿，抬高挽在手臂上，让罗望舒单腿站着，然后将他压在墙壁上继续耸动。  
罗望舒两腿上下长大，这个姿势太淫荡了，他从小养尊处优，又没有经历过性爱，有点不能接受地扭动着，像是要哭出来了。  
“你……你怎么在床上这么野？”罗望舒真的快哭了。  
周焰被他瞪一眼，顿时心跳得厉害，一阵猛送腰胯，直把罗望舒腿也操软了。  
“平时撩拨人的时候怎么不想想？”周焰的声线本就好听，此刻带着性爱的磁性沙哑，“自己说，该不该罚？”  
听到他的声音就已经酥软了，他眼睛里一汪水光：“我怎么知道，哈……我追你时你那么凶，你刚才，刚才也好凶，现在也好凶……”  
见他这样，周焰又故意用沙哑的声音在他耳边低笑，用很煽情的声音问：“怎么凶了？我疼你还来不及。”  
“是这样？”他用力往前一送，感觉罗望舒脚趾蜷缩。  
又埋在他穴里慢慢磨：“还是这样？”  
罗望舒被他磨得声音拔高起来，挣扎着要逃脱他的怀抱。周焰挽着他的腿将他紧紧压在墙壁上，两人结合到最紧密。  
罗望舒眼角都是艳红的情意，完全不知死：“你这么凶，我，我找别人去……”  
周焰轻笑了两声，抽出阴茎，放下他的腿将他猛地转过身，按趴在墙壁上。罗望舒双手撑住瓷砖墙壁，被周焰从后面按下腰，臀部高高翘起，后背拗出极致的弧度来。  
周焰掐着他的胯骨，从他身后把性器送进去，先款摆腰胯让罗望舒舒服了，发出声音了，这才双手掐着他的腰，忽地一阵狂风暴雨地抽插。  
罗望舒下意识惊叫，要拱起腰来，奈何他腰肢已软，被周焰完全压制了反抗。  
这个体位进得极深，身体里的敏感点被一下下凶狠又不容拒绝地戳动摩擦，罗望舒每个细胞都颤栗起来。  
“说错了，我说错话了，呜……不说了。”他被干得又要哭出来。  
周焰不领情，不惯着他，用身上的每一寸跟他做爱。  
接近临界点，周焰越来越没节制，罗望舒哭叫声都被撞碎。身体被颤抖颠动得太快，视线都是模糊的，他猛地跳了一下，惊喘挣扎，使劲去掰周焰的手。  
周焰是他的铁牢，紧紧箍着他，欲望向他身体更深的地方钻去。  
一种前所未有的感觉支配了罗望舒，他惊恐而无力地挣扎着，感到后穴的性器抵达到一个前所未有的深度。他浑身的毛孔都张开了，身体好像被更深地打开。  
周焰也喘息，阴茎在罗望舒的身体里触到紧致的软体，他很快意识到那是什么，下意识要抽出。  
“射进去。”罗望舒轻轻叫，反手按住周焰紧绷的臀，“射进去，发情期……我需要你的精液。”  
周焰猛地一下插到最深，彻底顶开他的生殖腔，用力抵住他开始射精。  
罗望舒挺翘白皙的臀被他顶到变了形状，在他身下伏动着，照单全收。

高潮过后，罗望舒浑身脱力。  
生殖腔被打开，被在里面射精，终于让他的发情热消散一些。  
他仅存一点清醒意识，感觉周焰在帮他清理，将他放到浴缸里。得到满足的身体被温水环绕，十足舒适，罗望舒迷迷糊糊地问，几点了。  
周焰与他对视，两人都一怔。  
“终端，给我大哥打电话，快！”  
周焰取来终端，给罗靳星联讯请求。罗望舒扒着浴缸边，两人都有点紧张。


End file.
